


Maybe, in another life.

by Hartful13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartful13/pseuds/Hartful13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mane that is on her head, is something Erin McLeod will never forget. Even when she had that quick meeting, all those years ago, in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, in another life.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just thought it up for maybe a quick one shot.

__ October 7th, 2005 _ _

  
  


__ Penn State v. University of Illinois _ _

  
  


It was a breezy October night, an ambitious but steady Erin McLeod was readying herself between the sticks, she felt confident that her Penn State Nittany Lions can pull another solid win as they are running over the competition. She was working with her coach when the Fighting Illini finally came onto the field.

  
  


That is when she saw her. with the mane mixed of blonde and brunette, the eyes green and seemingly full of life as she runs onto the pitch preparing for the team.

"Coach," Erin quips, "isn't that, Ella Masar?" She remembered the blur she would see on tapes that the team have of her, she could run the pitch better than most of the attackers in the conference. And when she gets towards the edge, she could cut up and make that shot towards goal.

She never thought there was such a beauty behind the blur.

"Why, yes it is" Coach says. "The way she has Illinois playing, she is up for first team by the end of the season. But you are the conference's best keeper, so show her and that team who you are"

"Oh," She says while staring down the mix blonde and brunette, "I will show her."

She doesn't know if she said that out of soccer, or that she wanted to meet her after coffee to introduce herself.

* * *

Across the pitch, Ella Masar was preparing her shots, getting the timing ready so she can keep being the conferences second leading goal scorer. She knows what is ahead for her and she needs to prepare, even now as she finally got out of a relationship with her long time boyfriend, just a few weeks ago. But as she runs for a ball that was passed to her, she turned around for it and stopped.

_That keeper for Penn State, has some good arms..._

She doesn't know she meant that in a soccer way.

“Ella?” Her good friend and teammate Jenna French, shook her out of her trance over at the Canadian keeper she only knew from video of her during the team meetings. 

“Yea, yea,” She can barely put together two words after realizing what she is looking at. 

“So, Erin McLeod, huh?”

“The top keeper right now in the Big Ten, but we can surely say tonight will be a night that we can make an impact, and get those goals.” 

  
  


“Of course, make an impact.” _I would love to impact her tonight..._

_ Oh God, what is wrong with me?  _

  
  


  
  


She felt she was betraying her beliefs by letter be attracted to another woman like this, but through how scared she is about this, it was a curiosity towards it. 

And, Dare she say, excitement? 

As they pass by for pregame handshakes, she went through each girl if she felt something. 

_ Good so far,  _ she thought as she walked and shook everyone at Penn State's hand. 

So when she got near to Erin, she thought she can get through it and there was nothing there but a respect in attraction, that she doesn't feel that need like she would want a man at-

Then Ella Masar, touched the hand of one Erin McLeod. Quickly it felt like this jolt of electricity went through her arms. Ella had to pull back, as if that if she didn't, her whole body would get this feeling and it scared her to the point she couldn't look up towards Erin as she walked back towards her teammates. 

Meanwhile, as Erin McLeod felt the jolt, she can sense that Ella felt it. And losing that rush she had just shaking her hand is like they were separated for years. Even though she felt a bit freaked by this feeling, she was even more intrigued and wanting of that feeling she never had before with another woman. She just found this woman with the beautiful long hair and eyes that would bear down a soul. 

Yep, something says there is something there... 

  
  


  
  


But they gotten down to business, the game was fierce between the two and Penn State took a 2-0 lead during it. Opportunity after opportunity was shot by Illinois but it was saved by the Canadian keeper. Then during the latter stage of the second half. 

Ella had her opportunity, and after getting the turn on one and the nutmeg on another she had the one on one opportunity with the keeper. 

After getting the nutmeg on the second Penn State defender, her mind felt confident more than ever that she can get a goal and close the gap between the two teams. 

_ One on One! Lets go keeper!  _

She looked up towards McLeod and seen the determination, but she can comment on how beautiful her eyes is later. 

  
  


Right now, she can get that keeper. So Ella poked it towards the other side and as Erin slid for it, the Illinois forward jumped up at the right time and went matrix on the other woman. She got down from jumping and tapped the ball in to make it 2-1 Penn State. As Ella was mobbed by her Illini teammates she looked across to the keeper and gave her a wink and a smirk, for her troubles. Erin, raised her eyebrow in intrigue and walked toward the ball, to kick it towards the mid-line. 

  
  


  
  


The game ended 3-1 to Penn State. And it increases it lead towards the conference. As the final three whistles came upon the game, people started to hug and shake hands. Then the two players that were thinking about each other all night finally met. 

“So,” Erin said. “Your that forward I hear, not a bad goal earlier.” 

  
“Thanks,” Ella replied, blushing as if a crush finally noticed her.  _ What am I doing?!?!  _

“Erin! Lets go!” Yelled a teammate of her's wanting to get back to the locker room and on to the bus. Erin turned around to acknowledge her that she was coming in a second. 

“Well gotta go, I was wondering if we...” She turned around to see that...

Ella Masar was gone. Already on the other side of the pitch. Erin would usually be angry about it, but there is something that said that throughout the night that Ella felt something too, and it scares the life out of her. So she walked towards the locker room and just mumbled, “Damn, to only show her what she was missing.” 

During her time walking back Ella did stop and stare. Hoping that she can figure those sudden feelings towards the keeper and either she hopes she never sees her again to let them go away in time. Or, when they meet again, she can figure it out a bit more. 

“If, only, Jesus” She walked back to her own locker room. Both wondering, what could have been, in another life...

  
  


  
  


  
  


Seven years later...

“A new year for us Red Stars here in Chicago and I want to bring you guys a new player to the team,” Coach has been hearing about this new player but has kept it on the low for weeks now. Ella was excited to find this player and get ready with her for the new NWSL that is starting up.

 

“Ooooh, I wonder who she is” Carmella Moscato asked in intrigue. sitting with Ella Masar in the team's first meeting this year. 

 

“I just hope she's better than the keeper that just kept getting lit up like she did!” Ella said in true earnest. She liked the last girl, but she couldn't save one curler for her life. Cost them many games in the old WPS. 

“Come on in,”

As soon as she seen those eyes of one Erin McLeod walking in the room again, Ella Masar eyes popped out of her socket, “Shit.....” 

And when Erin and Ella connected eyes... 

They knew, it was another life, and now, they were doomed... 

  
  


  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Criticize, praise, whatever, go for it to help me be a better writer.


End file.
